The Alternate
by YukikoMon
Summary: Long after Him's defeat, Mojo tries to revive him using the newly found knowledge about the girls. His plan spirals out of control as the tables have been turned. They are now about to face three new enemies where the villains and the girls have to cooperate with each other to win. "Say hello to the PowerPunks."


**A/N:** Another story I've written 3 years ago. Let me know if this is worth continuing.

 **The Alternate**

 _When there's light, shadows arise._

 _Put out light and there would only be darkness._

 _What choice do you have?_

* * *

 _I wish I was a superhero._ A girl with bright pink eyes looked at the sky with eagerness. She sighed and shut her eyes. She felt the breeze of the afternoon wind touch her face. She imagined herself being high up, being able to fly. She exhaled, feeling more of the wind that seemed to caress her. She tipped her toes, her heels leaving the ground. She leaned and was about to take off when-

"What the hell are you doing?" Her eyes shot open and looked over her back. There stood a person. Neon green eyes were piercing through her. She realized she was blocking the person's way.

"O-Oh…" She quickly moved aside and fixed her bow and auburn hair, failing to hide her embarrassment.

The ravenette shrugged and continued her way. The pink-eyed girl blinked back to the disappearing figure of the person earlier. _If I'm correct, that girl would be Matsubara Kaoru. She's the manager of the sports team. Nobody ever messes with her, short tempered and all._ She sighed with relief when she got nothing but a glare.

She shook her head, erasing the embarrassing moment. "I better go straight home."

She took one step but stopped when she heard someone calling after her. "Huh?"

"Momoko-san!" A blonde girl was huffing as she ran. She was holding something- _Ah! My bento box!_

"Here!" She smiled cheerfully. "You left it in the classroom."

"Thanks, Miyako." The person addressed smiled back. "Why don't we go home together?"

"That's fantastic!" Both girls giggled and went to talk about dresses.

Suddenly, Momoko cut the conversation. "Hey, have you ever felt like flying?"

Miyako stopped walking and looked at her friend. "Well… no but I have this dream of creating huge bubbles!"

"I don't think that's very special though." She muttered but Miyako heard her.

"Hey!" She pouted but then agreed anyhow. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"I'm home!" Kaoru took of her shoes and went straight to the kitchen. "Damn, hungry."

That's when she heard scratches from upstairs. "Mom?" No response. "Dai? Shou?" She was getting impatient.

She ignored it and rummaged their refrigerator for a milk carton. She reached for it but stopped as soon as she heard a loud thud from upstairs. _What the hell is making that noise!?_ Hiding her fear in anger, she pulled out the milk carton and drank some.

Thud!

 _Darn it._ She took her brother's baseball bat. _How the heck did a thief get in, specifically, our apartment?_ She slowly walked towards the noise which was apparently her room. _Unlucky bastard, that's who._

Kaoru opened the door immediately and lunged inside, gripping on the bat. _Huh?_ The room was empty. She scanned her room for the last time. There wasn't anything suspicious… yet. Her gaze turned to her closet.

She walked towards it and bumped the end of the bat on the closet's handle. "You can't hide from me-"

A loud crash from the kitchen distracted her, turning her head towards the noise. She was about to leave when her closet opened itself, revealing the inside. "Wha-" Her eyes widened as the creature smiled devilishly before tackling her.

Miyako was alone in the house. Her grandmother was away for a while because of the death of a relative. The old woman asked her if she could take care of the house while she was gone.

"I miss oba-san already." She thought aloud but continued to eat her meal.

She was about to take another bite when a huge shadow passed through their hall. It seemed to be a very huge, fat creature. "A bear?" The creature stopped before her as she muttered it. The only thing that separated them was the wall, a very thin one.

It appears to be very familiar to her. She noticed something dangling on its head, like antennae.

The creature stood still, waiting. It looks like it was waiting for her to go out.

And she did.

What struck her was the pink fur the creature had. Her eyes widened in amazement. The creature before her looked like something that popped out of a coloring book. The creature stared back at her. "Bubbles."

The creature spoke that made the blonde girl blink in surprise. "Eh?"

"I knew it! I ain't lost!" It laughed. Miyako thought if she was dreaming. "Hey, missy. Ya' gotta follow me, 'aight?"

She was about to respond but the pink creature took out his banjo, patting it on his palm. "Or else…" He said with threat on his tone.

* * *

Moments later, Miyako was ready to go out. "Thank you for waiting for me, Fuzzy!" She exclaimed at the pink creature now she knew as Fuzzy. "Sorry for taking so long to change."

"Don' get too familiar wit' me, puff." He huffed and wondered of what's his status now. Last time he checked he was chilling with his property with nothing to worry about. He is feared by the locals. He is a monster, a villain. Now, they were in this mess and this bubbly creature in front of him was taking him easy. Did she forget that he was a monster? Fuzzy disregarded the thought and went on with his mission. _Better out with it for me own sake._

"So where are we going?" The extremely excited blonde was now beside him, looking with curiosity.

Fuzzy just grunted and played his banjo. Miyako took it a hint to be silent while they journey the night to somewhere place she never knew about with a strange creature playing a tune she knew she had heard before.

 _Oh, what a dream!_

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was in the forest. Darkness seems to devour the place. It was freezing too. She was glad she got a coat before heading out. She was starting to feel a little bit scared but with Fuzzy around, she wondered why she felt safe.

They stopped at a base of a mountain. "So, now wha-" The ground shook, almost making her fall but she regained balance. She was glad her reflexes worked. A part of the mountain looked sliced but that wasn't made her stare in awe.

"Hurry up." Fuzzy commanded as he went inside a huge tunnel. Miyako observed the walls. It was made of platinum steel. The rock- door that opened earlier closed as they both set foot in. Little flickering lights at the side were illuminating the way. What waited up ahead was a glass door that seemed too sturdy to be a glass, yet it was. The glass door opened revealing a huge lobby area. The design was very familiar and it felt like she was been here before.

On her left were huge couches where three boys were playing cards. "Seriously, they could have more interesting things here…" The one with obsidian hair rolled his emerald eyes, eventually ending up seeing the confused blonde. "Oh, they got one." His tone bored.

The other two looked at her direction.

One guy had dark blue eyes with a messy blonde hair. He had some freckles over his nose and seemed to look at her dreamily. The other had auburn hair. It was long for a guy, stretching up to his chin. Red crimson eyes took a glimpse at her but blink back immediately to his set of cards, muttering an "Oh."

Miyako looked back at Fuzzy, requesting for an explanation because she was really confused now. She was about to ask him verbally but a man welcomed her. "Bubbles! Oh, I'm glad you're alright!"

A man walked towards her. He wore a laboratory coat and had a gentle smile on his face. "Umm… I'm not Bubbles. I don't get-"

The glass door slid open revealing an exhausted monkey with a huge sack, a screaming huge sack. "Will you be quiet, mojo!?" The monkey shouted back and opened the sack, revealing the blonde's best friend, Momoko Akatsutsumi. "NO! YOU LISTEN YOU NO GOOD-" Upon seeing her blonde friend, she sprang unto her, clinging. "Miyako!" She hugged happily but then realized the situation. She stood before Miyako and made a fighting stance. "What do you want from us?"

"Pfft." The auburn haired boy smirked. "Or what? You'll scratch us?"

"Ahh!" Momoko suddenly screamed, pointing at the three boys. All were stunned by her sudden outburst. She then pointed at the monkey, who's known as Mojo, then at Fuzzy. "I know you! I've seen you on tv!"

"They're celebrities?" Miyako blinked in surprised which earned a chuckle from the boy.

"No! I mean they're criminals!" Panic started to run in her.

"Blossom, please." The man in the laboratory coat cleared his throat. "Miyako-san, Momoko-san, please calm down and let me explain."

Both girls gave it a second thought and later on, placed themselves on a seat. "We're still waiting for Buttercup to come."

With that name stated, the emerald-eyed boy smiled. "Yeah, can't wait."

"What takes Him so long, mojo?" The monkey kept repeating, thinning the patience of a certain rowdy ruff.

"Would you just shut up." His crimson red eyes glared at the monkey. Mojo just frowned in defeat and muttered about getting popcorn.

"So…" The professor scratched his head and looked at the time. "I guess I should start orienting you two."

"Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy already." Momoko said as she ate some brownies. "These are all that keeps me awake."

"Probably why you're fat." Momoko almost choke and she glared daggers at the male in front of her. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Miyako, am I… really?" She looked at her, starting to cry.

"I don't think so." Miyako giggled. "I think he's just teasing you."

"I'm not!" The male mentioned lost his cool and was, seemed to be, blushing.

Professor cleared his throat to start their 'orientation'.

"Okay, I'll start with a question. Do you know who I am?"

"No." Momoko replied with donuts in her mouth. Miyako agreed.

"I guess that's why you've freaked out." He muttered and continued to them. "Well, I am the creator of chemical Z which saved the whole world from unnatural climates that happened.

"In the process of it, several energy waves, light and dark, scattered, hitting some people you now know as villains and of course, our heroines, the Powerpuff girls Z."

"Cool! Are we going to meet them?" Momoko asked excitedly while Miyako was supporting.

The red-eyed scoffed and rolled his eyes while the blonde was chuckling. The other one wasn't paying attention.

"Ah… well, let's just go with the story first."

Both girls nodded and they paid attention.

"Well, after the defeat of Him, we expected for the energies to be gone forever but it didn't. Later on, my son and I discovered that the light energy did go but was replaced by a new one, one that was generated by the girls. Unfortunately, it also manifested the dark light. The girls didn't know that they've been holding an amount of darkness as same as light but we disregarded it since it seemed to be balanced."

"What's this supposed to do with us?" Miyako posed the question and was instantly answered by the blonde guy. "He'll get unto that." He smiled at her, startling her. _Who was this guy?_

"And as to why there were still villains around, they also generated their own dark light, hence also making the white one, balancing it, which is also why, they're in our aid now."

"Then what's the problem?" Pink eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Mojo…" Professor looked at the monkey who waved with shame. "…decided to revive Him.

"All he needed was a great amount of dark energy. He eventually knew that the puffs had been holding it. He invented a machine that could amplify the dark energy. He shot the puffs with it, turning them evil. With luck in our hands, we found out that evil won't come out unless they're in their real identities. Only problem is we couldn't change them back anymore."

"That was a mistake, mojo." Mojo sighed and sat beside Professor. "The girls were more evil than you can ever imagine, mojo! They made us villains look like a clown, mojo."

Professor tried to looked sympathetic but he really couldn't, knowing it was all his fault in the first place but it's no use accusing and pointing on who's at fault. "So, both of us made a machine that would separate the girls from their powerpuff form. When that happened, they forgot about being superheroes.

"Unfortunately, again, the puff form materialized and now the evil lurks in the area. We're still not sure when would they attack.

"Anyway, I'll introduce you to the hmm… ex-villains?" Professor mentioned and the green-eyed male cocked his eyebrow. "I'm not so sure about that." He smirked mischievously.

"That's Butch from the Rowdyruff boys." Professor cleared his throat and gestured his hand towards the blonde boy. "This is Boomer and that over there is Brick."

"Oh, fancy meeting them." Momoko said sarcastically. She doesn't really know but their mere presence irritated her. "By the way, aren't they supposed to be younger?"

"We were." Butted Brick. "But then monkey here and old guy made us stronger to protect the little damsels."

"Uhh yes, I was getting to that." Professor laughed sheepishly.

"Wait. Why do we need protecting?" Miyako raised her hand, which is really not needed. Boomer found it cute immediately.

"Well, I thought you'd know already." Professor stood before them and said. "You were the Powerpuff girls Z."

* * *

 **ch.1 end**


End file.
